


Enough to Make a Man Weep

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: Angst, Brooding, Introspection, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 03:38:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7919092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kefka's transformation into a crazy clown makes Leo want to cry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enough to Make a Man Weep

~ Enough to Make a Man Weep ~

Leo thought of the man that Kefka used to be, and wanted to cry for what that man had become. How had this happened? How had Kefka gone from being a strong and well-respected general in the emperor's army, to being... this... this utterly demented _monstrosity_?

Surely, Kefka had been somewhat ruthless toward enemies in the past, but burning down entire villages just because he decided he didn't like the way a single peasant spoke to him was the act of someone not right in the head.

Not to mention the clothes. Leo shuddered at the thought of Kefka's current sense of fashion. The man had looked damn fine in his smartly-pressed military uniform, with his long hair neatly pulled back into a low ponytail. And now... now... he looked more like a court jester than a respectable officer! And what was worse was that he acted the part. Perhaps worst of all was the emperor's refusal to see that there was anything wrong Kefka's transformation.

~end~


End file.
